mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yaa Baa Parlor/@comment-76.202.219.50-20101205154921
Faction store is useless and over priced black amino is +32 and useless The yak parlor is a +32 and useless You don't need to waste money on drug shipments or pirates, get those from your mafia, some people have thousands just sitting around doing nothing and would love nothing better to do than to get them out of their inventory you do Bangkok jobs when you have the most avail energy You figure out what weapons you need job by job and buy them before, putting as little as possible into the bank, thereby minimizing the 7-% bank penalty You change your class to mogul when focusing on the assassins level, thereby raising your cash by 40%. You can do it earlier, but your energy or stamina regeneration takes a major hit. Fighting or robbing for Bhlat is pretty futile, you have better luck finding a virgin in a whorehouse. Pay attention to the secret stashes, they are showing up with the assassins sniper rifle which costs 275k each, get as many as you can. Saboteur requires 26 mil as a weapons cost, originally the way you got that was by doing the phone the required either 659 or 809 times depending on your alliance. with the 3X in place, the requirements are more like 220 -270. So you are going to need to find a job that has a similar or higher payout value to make out up the difference. you can do the satellite job and trade them to other mafia members for goods you need, there are a lot of members locked out of Bangkok, because of the glitch To protect yourself against the damage of the glitch. complete tiers one and two, all four levels before moving on to tier three. once in tier three, do the electronics job, thereby accumulation the required number of satellite phone. Once you advance to the second level, tier four should open up, provided you have a 700 alliance with the triad. you then should be able to advance on and at some later date, go back and finish tier three. Then if it does lock you out, you should be able to still advance because you have the phones you need. The current work around for the glitch is a roll back, I don't now if the rollback effects just Bangkok or all cities. You will need alliances for both Triad and Yak. If you alternate alliances in each of the tiers, you should have both at at least 700 by level 4. however by doing the extra jobs will effect that so you need to make the possible adjustments. There other considerations are if you are interested in obtaining the achievement for obtaining trusted status with both at the same time. that will require doing extra jobs. So when you are collecting the 21 mil for saboteur, have one job for each alliance and work them as needed. As I am sure many of you know, certain alliances allow you to have a chance of getting various weapons as well as picking a job that gives you either a better cash payout or a lower energy requirement or percentage. Ultimately there is no right or wrong alliance, most of it is personal choice and the consumable requirements will vary on some of the tiers, so bear that in mind when deciding which one you choose. Completing Bangkok is not a quick city. In order to obtain the funds needed, you will need to to all jobs by yourself. Asking your mafia to help will end up hurting you in the end. And some of those jobs are killers, even with the 3x in place. If I remember all jobs in level 4 assassin are 1% and some of those jobs carry over 300 per click requirements. Realistically, doing Bangkok holds very few rewards, the tier weapons values have been surpassed by Vegas. The mastery items values are replaced by some of the current promo So unless you are a collector, or like me, who feels the need to finish the game in its entirety, you may wish to take a pass. But if you do decide to carry on, it is doable, it just takes awhile. My strategy was to bounce around cities, as not to get burnt out by any of them and in Bangkok allow them to build up money.